kamenriderdrivefandomcom-20200214-history
Sword Roidmude
was a combatman Roidmude, he is one of the first Roidmudes to attack during the Global Freeze. Months later, he fuses with the criminal Hajime Taga to evolve into the . Profile *Episodes: 25 & 26 *Motif basis: **Low-Class: Bat **Advanced: Sword, demon *Human form/synchronize: *Destroyed by: Kamen Rider Drive Type Speed's Drift Slash (first body); Kamen Rider Chaser with the Shingo-Ax's Across Breaker (second body and Core) Character History 007 was among the nine Roidmudes that gathered at Heart's base prior to the Global Freeze operation. During the Global Freeze, 007 and other Roidmudes marched their way through inner Tokyo and attacking the citizens. His current fate is unknown for now after the event was stopped by Proto Drive and his Shift Cars. Later, with the power of a Neo Viral Core, he fused with the criminal Hajime Taga to become the Sword Roidmude. He quickly engaged in a battle against Drive and Mach before fleeing away. He later targeted Hayase in his hospital as an act of revenge until Shinnosuke and Mach arrived to stop him. In the end, Shinnosuke was forced to reveal his identity as Kamen Rider Drive to the public and separated Hajime from 007. 007 tried to escape until Drive boarding the ejected cabin portion of Tridoron and destroyed 007's body on air. However, his Core was quickly saved by Roidmude 001 with Hajime was arrested again and brought into custody. With his body restored, 007 goes back to hunting to find Taga, and succeeds, fusing with Taga within an abandoned warehouse again to form the Sword Roidmude. Once done, he began assaulting the officers that tried to hide him from 007, with Shinnosuke arriving to save Nira from being vivisected by Sword. However, since his left arm was broken by Mashin Chaser, Shinnosuke was unable to even insert the Shift Speed Car into the Shift Brace, making Deadheat Mach appear to save him. After a brief fight, Sword knocked Mach out of transformation, making Kiriko be the one to face against Sword, but her kicks didn't manage to hurt Sword, and in response, Sword sliced off Kiriko's Shift Car Holder and pushed her off the bridge. Now caught in Sword's Heavy Acceleration field, Shinnosuke and Go were helpless to see Kiriko fall to her doom as Sword walked right below her with an arm blade raised. However, Chase arrived at the nick of time, beating Sword out of his spot by slamming the Ride Chaser into him and grabbed Kiriko before she could complete her fall after Sword's Heavy Acceleration field was involuntarily turned off. Chase soon suited up as Kamen Rider Chaser and began delivering Sword a royal beatdown, taking their fight outside. When Chase summoned the Shingou-Ax, he damaged Sword to the point where Chaser yanked Taga out of the Roidmude, forcibly devolving Sword back into 007. When he activated the Full Throttle on the weapon, Chaser was stopped by the weapon's peculiar charging method, though made due with shooting a recovering 007 back into place, allowing Chaser to destroy 007, giving Chaser his first Roidmude kill. Forms ;Synchronization/Vengeance Embodiment :Like all Roidmudes, 007 can synchronize himself with a human to achieve evolution by fuelling himself with their evil heart. This is eventually furthered by the use of Neo Viral Core, which fuse him with intended human at the same time achieving greater power. ::Arsenal ; :Using the Bat Neo Viral Core, Roidmude 007 can fuse with humans into an Advanced form. Once entered said form, he would only communicate with his host via his number plate on the chest, acting as their advisor. - Advanced= *Height: 230 cm *Weight: 137 kg ::Powers and Abilities ;Barbed Broadswords :Sword Roidmude wields twin barbed broadswords attached onto his forearms. These swords were incredibly sharp and can launch energy slashes. ;Synchronization/Vengeance Embodiment :Like all Roidmudes, 007 can synchronize himself with a human to achieve evolution by fuelling himself with their evil heart. Since Hajime has a strong desire for vengeance, followed by their fusion with Neo Viral Core, Sword suffers no drawbacks that force him to regress back to his Low-Class form. }} Behind the Scenes Portrayal Roidmude 007 is voiced by . His suit actor is . Notes *Sword Roidmude's costume is a modified version of the Judge Roidmude's costume. *He is the only of the original nine Roidmudes known to have evolved to not be a commander of the other Roidmudes. * Fitting the RPG character class theme of the first three Roidmude to evolve with Neo Viral Cores, Sword/007 represents the warrior character class. References External Links *TV Asahi's page on Sword Roidmude Category:Drive Characters Category:Roidmudes Category:Bat Monsters Category:Object Monsters Category:Weapon Monsters Category:Advanced Roidmude